


Mon visage sera le tien

by Blair_Snow



Category: Original Work
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Snow/pseuds/Blair_Snow
Summary: Une soirée calme passée devant la télé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Accompagnée bien entendu de la panique et la tourmente que provoquent ce genre de situations.(Postée à l'origine sur Wattpad, j'ai décidé de la poster également ici.)
Kudos: 1





	Mon visage sera le tien

Des éclats de rire. Le bruit calme de la pluie tombant sur les toits. Deux êtres, isolés du froid extérieur par leur cocon de bonheur. Le programme satyrique passant à la tv change automatiquement d'épisode, faisant disparaître la notion de minutes, d'heures, de jours. Hors du temps, conscients uniquement de l'autre ; il s'écoule pourtant paisiblement.

Je sens mes yeux brûler, j'ignore combien de temps a passé depuis mon arrivée mais j'ai trop peur pour vérifier. Notre bonheur est fragile et délicat comme une bulle de savon. L'écran noir de chargement fait brusquement diminuer la luminosité de la pièce. Mes yeux, auxquels on a enfin accordé un peu de répit papillonnent quelques instants. Dans la faible lueur je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. La goutte de sueur dégringolant le coté de mon corps, de mon aisselle à mes côtes pour aller se réfugier sous mon sein me fait soudainement me rendre compte de chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. C'est là que je sens son pied collé au mien et sa hanche touchant la mienne. Comme pour me narguer, c'est à ce moment que son bras bouge et vient se frotter contre le mien. Un contact fugace qui me coupe tout souffle. Ma tête bourdonne. Je fixe l'écran coloré sans ne rien voir. Je n'entends rien d'autre que le sang pulser dans mes oreilles alors que l'Angoisse m'engloutit et chasse de mon organisme le Bonheur que l'on partageait il y'a encore quelques secondes.

L'écran repasse au noir. Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Impossible. Mon cœur s'affole. Sous le plaid mes mains sont moites et agitées. Ma nuque est tellement raide que je ne peux plus tourner la tête. Je reste figée ainsi une seconde, une minute. L'écran ne s'est toujours pas rallumé. La série est finie. Sans avoir besoin de regarder, je sens ce regard posé sur le coté gauche de mon visage. En réponse, ma main s'agite comme pour attraper la sienne que je sais réfugiée elle aussi sous le plaid, à quelques centimètres de ma cuisse. Ma nuque est si raide. J'aimerais rendre son regard, me perdre dedans, admirer sa clarté et le laisser me transcender. Et pourtant, je garde le regard obstinément fixé sur la tv où ne passe plus de dessin animé maintenant. Le silence s'installe et j'entends ma propre respiration, forte et tremblante. J'en rougis un instant et soudain ma tête tombe comme une pierre dans l'eau, mon visage se fait engloutir sous mes cheveux, la face enfouie dans le plaid. J'inspire doucement. Là, son parfum m'enivre. C'est si bon, si parfait, si agréable. Je continue de me réfugier dans ce monde de parfums. Monde où je pourrais tourner la tête, monde où ma main bougerait naturellement et irait se saisir de la sienne, au creux de laquelle se trouverait sa place. J'entends le froissement du tissu puis le son de déverrouillage de son téléphone.

« Déjà 2h00. Tu veux essayer de rentrer ou pas ? »

Sa voix claire et posée coupe le silence. Dans ma gorge, je sens cette boule de timidité toute engluée d'angoisse. En guise de réponse, je soulève ostensiblement les épaules, le visage toujours cachée dans les plis du plaid. 'Je ne sais pas.' Même si je sais. L'éternité ne pourrait être plus douce qu'ici, à ses côtés. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui dire, si c'est une réponse que je suis en droit de donner. Un soupir. Visiblement mon manque d'initiative l'agace toujours autant.

« Reste dormir ici, à cette heure c'est pas sûr dehors pour une fille seule. »

Encore une fois, je réponds silencieusement d'un hochement de tête, puis craignant de ne pas être assez visible dans cette obscurité je rajoute un doux « hmhm ». Mon visage est brûlant et je ne sens même plus son parfum, comme si ma soif avide de m'approprier cette odeur pour l'inscrire en moi avait épuisé le plaid. Je relève la tête un peu et sens la douce fraîcheur de la pièce caresser mon visage. La tv est toujours allumée mais à présent la plus grande source de lumière de la pièce provient de son écran de téléphone. J'observe l'appartement calme, m'imprégnant le plus possible de l'univers du propriétaire. Je suis tirée de ma rêverie par sa voix.

« Hey, tu sais que d'après une légende japonaise... notre visage actuel serait celui de la personne qu'on a le plus aimé dans notre vie antérieure. »

Un silence. Je demeure immobile.

« C'est sweet mais bon, c'très niais quoi. »

Sa remarque me fait sourire. C'est bien son genre de dire ça. Je tourne la tête et lui sourit –un peu trop peut-être– tendrement. « C'est vrai que c'est sweet » Ma voix s'échappe de mes lèvres, légère comme une brise. Un sourire sincère et timide vient illuminer son visage.

« Pfft... T'es vraiment niaise comme fille »

Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je l'admire, ne prenant même pas la peine de me cacher. Sous mon regard je passe en revu chacun des détails de son visage, de la ligne hésitante de son sourire, à ses yeux pétillants en passant par son nez que j'ai appris à tant aimer. Je sais que je souris bien trop, trop de sentiments visibles dans mon expression mais peu importe finalement. En moi, je sens une boule de bonheur s'étendre et envahir ma poitrine. L'Amour déferle en moi comme un torrent et donne de la force à mon cœur, détruit le barrage de ma timidité et emporte les flaques huileuses et malodorantes de l'Angoisse au large. Je souris et je ne sens plus le froid. Mon corps devient une bouillotte lorsque je parviens à cette conclusion.

'Ton visage sera le mien'


End file.
